Back for Christmas- Sequal to Dimension Cross
by Sailor Astro
Summary: If you haven't read Dimension Cross you should. This is a Christmas special and a sequal to the story. But I'm not done with the story yet so this may contain info on upcoming chapters. Rini and Hotaru come back for Christmas! Trunks and Gohan are really


Back for Christmas

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Ok, ok I know I haven't even finished the story but I was so much in the Christmas mood I just had to! If you haven't read Dimension Cross before, you should so you would understand it more. For those who have there may be some spoilers for the upcoming chapters.

Another Author Note: I sorta forget the reindeer so bare with me.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Things have been pretty quiet for the guys of the island ever since the girls left seven years ago. Although the good thing is that it is Christmas Eve.

"Trunks! Come in now! Lunch is ready!" Gohan yelled from the kitchen window.

Trunks stopped his training and walked in the house. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. "What is it this time?" Trunks took off his boots and sat at the table. 

Gohan set the food on the table. "Steak, baked fish, pasta, fried chicken, and miso soup."

"I guess this will do for now." Trunks took already half the food.

Gohan sat down on the opposite side of Trunks. "Just be glad I'm not feeding you ferrets and crows (SanShinigami...). I ate already. I'm gonna take my turn in training for today."

Trunks nodded while eating his food. 

Gohan got his jacket and stepped outside.

"Hey Gohan!"

"Dad, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta!" Gohan ran up to them on the shore.

Goku shoved a ton of presents into Gohan's arms. "Here you go. All of them are from your mother and me.

Gohan tried to keep his balance. "Don't tell me, she got me books?"

"Yeah and some of those teddy bear underwear that you love," Goku joked.

"Dad! Please...."

"Hahahahaha!!!!!"

Gohan blushed. "See, even Trunks heard that!"

Vegeta stepped up and shoved more presents to Gohan. "Here, this is from Bulma and Trunks. Better be glad with it because it was a waste of my time going shopping with them."

"Heh, I'm sure it was." Gohan was having even more trouble now.

Krillin put some more gifts at the top of Gohan's stack. "Here Gohan. For you and Trunks from me, 18, and Marron."

"Uh, thanks Krillin." Gohan was now wobbling around.

"Gohan, for your sake I'll put our presents on the ground," Piccolo said as he lay the present on the snow-covered sand.

Gohan sighed. "Thank you Piccolo."

Goku waved to Gohan. "Well we'll be seeing you!"

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta flew off the island.

Gohan carefully put the gifts down on the porch and went back to start his training.

"Watch out!!"

"Huh?" Gohan looked up and two figures were falling from the sky. Suddenly, Gohan realized he was plastered faced-down in the snow.

"Oh Gohan!!" Hotaru and Rini jumped off of Gohan's back.

"Gohan!!" Hotaru peeled Gohan off the ground. She hugged him tight and kissed him. "I missed you so much!!" 

"Hotaru!" Gohan hugged her back. "I missed you too!"

"Looks like you two missed each other." Rini smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Rini?"

Rini looked behind her. "Trunks?"

"Rini!"

Rini ran to him with arms wide open. "Trunks!!" She jumped on him and they both landed in the snow.

"Rini! Missed you." Trunks hugged Rini while still on the ground.

"I missed you!" Rini hugged him tightly.

"Are you sure you missed me?" Trunks said.

"Oh stop joking!" Rini kissed him to shut him up.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"It's been such a long time since we all saw each other," Hotaru said drinking her hot cocoa.

Rini looked up at Trunks. "Yeah, the boys are so tall now. How have you been? Anything special happen while we were gone?"

"Well not really. We haven't left the island for a while, except for food. The others usually come here," Trunks replied.

"Hotaru, Rini, are you visiting again?" asked Gohan.

"Actually," Rini put down her drink. "We were planning on staying here for good. Sailor Pluto fixed the Dimension key so the owner can travel to a dimension and stay as long as they want."

"Hey, that's great! I just hope we won't have the problem we had last time," said Trunks.

Rini pointed a finger at Trunks. "Hey, it wasn't my fault you blew up my side of the house. Because of that, we had to share your room. We didn't last 5 minutes."

Trunks crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you tricked me and locked me out of my room, making me sleep on the couch."

"Well, more people means more food then, Hotaru explained. "I remember those horrible cookies you and Trunks made for me and Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I seriously don't wanna know what you put in that cookie batter."

Rini and Trunks crossed their arms.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Aaaggghhhh!!! Only 2 more hours!!" Gohan sat in front of the clock watching it move its hands painfully slow.

Hotaru laughed. "Gohan how bout you help us with these stuff. Trunks told us about the presents you've been saving up for us when we would come back."

"Oh yeah! They're all in the attic." Gohan got up from his seat and rushed upstairs with Hotaru.

Rini and Trunks were already up stairs bringing the presents down.

Rini walked down the stairs with her hands full. "Come on guys there aren't much left so you got it easy."

Trunks walked down close behind her, Gohan, don't forget the presents in the closet too."

"No Prob. Come on Hotaru." Gohan grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Hotaru headed for the presents closest to her. 

"Hey Hotaru, anything new happen in Crystal Tokyo?" Gohan asked.

Hotaru walked to Gohan with a few boxes. "Oh yeah, Rini and I are officially in line for being the Queen of our Planet and Moon. Neo Queen Serenity will crown Rini queen for her to be Millennia Queen Serenity. For me, since I'm so close to Rini, I could be the Queen of Saturn. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah! And I thought only living on my own was living the good life but being Queen is even better." Gohan picked up a number of boxes and stood beside Hotaru. "Come on. Let's go downstairs now."

Hotaru nodded as she walked down the stairs behind Gohan.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gohan still stood in front of the clock hoping that time would have gone quicker. He stared at it with his eye twitching. "One hour left."

Hotaru stood beside Gohan. "Let's just find something else to do."

"I hear something you guys," Rini said looking out the window.

Trunks looked beside her. "What? I don't see or hear anything."

"Rini, are you hearing things again?" Hotaru joined up with Trunks and Rini.

"Yeah, remember when Trunks was sick, you were hearing things?" Gohan stood behind all three of them.

Rini still tried looking around outside the window. "For your information, Trunks was playing a cruel joke."

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the memories he had. "Come on guys let's get ready for dinner."

Everyone left the window and worked in the kitchen.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Why am I the fat jolly one?" Vegeta snorted.

Goku adjusted his red nose. "Because Bulma accidentally made the costume your size so you have to be Saint Nick."

Krillin put on his brown antlers. "Being the reindeer ain't bad. Although I didn't want to be Dancer and Prancer. Who did you get Piccolo?"

"Leave me alone." (^^ He's Comet and Cupid.)

"I still don't get why Goten and I have to be reindeer too," (Chibi) Trunks complained (He's Donder and Blitzen).

"Yeah, I don't exactly like the names Dasher and Vixen."

Vegeta held the bag of presents in his hand. "Deal with it. How are we supposed to reenact what this fat man does?"

Goku walked over to the chimney. "You go in the chimney and fall into the house. Then you say 'Ho, ho, ho." and act all jolly. After that to give them the presents and go back up the chimney and we lift off."

Vegeta stared at Goku like he was crazy. "You have got to be kidding. Bulma stuffed me with enough pillows that I could be a sumo wrestler! What if I get stuck in that stupid chimney?!"

"Don't worry!" Everyone pushed Vegeta into the chimney and prayed that he wouldn't screw it up.

"Ah!" Vegeta fell in the (make believe) fireplace with the toy sack falling on top of him.

Rini, Hotaru, Trunks, and Gohan gathered around Vegeta. "Santa?"

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Vegeta tried his best to try to act and sound jolly. "Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas brat...eer boys and girls. Here's your presents." Vegeta shoved the presents to everyone.

Trunks looked at Vegeta very closely. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem very familiar."

"You don't know me, boy!"

"You look like one of those sumo wrestlers in the TV," Rini said.

Vegeta clenched his fist. 'I knew it. Kakarot is gonna get it.' "Well I gotta be going now." Vegeta dashed up the chimney.

"Here he comes," Goku shouted.

Vegeta just came up to the surface and just stayed there.

"Come on Vegeta. Get out of that stupid chimney and let's go," Piccolo said.

"I can't." Vegeta tried pushing himself out but he couldn't. "I'm stuck! I told you that Bulma stuffed too many pillows!!"

Trunks and Goten tried pulling him out but Vegeta wouldn't budge.

"Dad, you're stuck in there good," said Trunks.

"What do you mean I'm stuck in here good!? I don't care if I have to break the roof!" Vegeta managed to only break off the rim of the chimney. "There. See. Nothing to it."

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten sighed and carried Vegeta off back to Capsule Corp. got unstick him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rini looked at Trunks. "That was... strange."

"No doubt about it," agreed Trunks.

Hotaru pulled on Gohan's arm. "Hey, It's past midnight! You can open your presents now!"

"Finally!" Gohan ran over to the tree immideatly rampaged through all the presents that is his.

Hotaru laughed as she solumnly opened her gifts beside Gohan.

"Hey Hotaru, open this one." Gohan handed her a crudely wrapped box.

Hotaru tried shaking it to see what it was. "It doesn't sound breakable." Hotaru quickly tore it open only to find more boxes within the boxes.

Gohan was just fidgeting like crazy as she was getting closer.

"Finally. The last box. It's awfully small though." Hotaru opened it and found a Aymethist cut gem surrounded with diamonds.

Gohan looked down at her. "You like it?"

Hotaru let out a gasp and just wanted to yell for joy. "Oh Gohan! Thank you so much!" Hotaru jumped at Gohan hugging him tightly.

Rini looked at the two. "What's up with them?"

"Uh.. let's not bother them. Let's go outside for a while," Trunks suggested.

Rini nodded. "Sure, ok." Rini went outside with Trunks and stood in the snow.

They walked to the old coconut tree that has been there who knows how long.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, Rini?"

"That was Vegeta wasn't it?"

"Heh, yup."

Rini giggled at the thought of Vegeta being Santa Claus. "He looked funny in that outfit. I wonder how your mom got him to do it."

"I don't know, but I'm glad he decided to do it now."

"Hm.. yeah." Rini gazed at the dark sky.

"Rini, have you noticed anythign different in the sky?" Trunks asked.

Rini looked around hard and with thought. "Something seems different. I just can't put my finger on it."

Trunks moved beside Rini. "The moon and maybe you want this on your finger instead." Trunks put a cresent-shaped diamond surround with the eight color gems of the sailor scouts surrounding it.

"Oh my God, Trunks."

Trunks put his finger over Rini's mouth. "Your welcome." Trunks pulled Rini closer and kissed her deeply. 

Rini slowly pulled away. "Who made this plan?"

Trunks smirked. "Me of course. Hotaru isn't the only one who can make up plans."

Rini hugged Trunks tightly and smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"How did he get stuck?"

"Too much turkey from Thanksgiving."

"Get me out of here!!"

"You know, he could be a good New Year's ornament right, Goku?"

"Good idea, Bulma."

".........." 


End file.
